gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Shufflers
The Happy Shufflers are animated dancing Christmas plush figures made in 2016-present. Each one is dressed in different holiday styled accents. When activated, the character bounces side to side while waving its arms as it sings a popular song. List of Happy Shufflers *Nae Nae Monster: watch me wip/nae nae (2016) *Happy Shuffler Santa (Version 1):here comes santa claus (2016) (Target Exclusive) *Snowman: slay bells ring (2016) *Polar Bear: deck the halls (2016) *Penguin: honey i'm good (2016) *Moose: jolly old saint nickolas (2016) *Igloo Party Penguin: igloo party (2016) *Club Ice Snowman: ice ice baby (2016) *Believe Bear: believe (2016) *Christmas bear: jolly old saint nickolas (2016) *Frog Prince: watch me wip/nae nae (2017) *Hip Hop Prince Frog: watch me wip/nae nae (2017) *Valentine Lumberjack: honey i'm good (2017) *Chef Bear: yummy,yummy,yummy (2017) *Chef Pig: feel like making love (parody) (2017) *Hip Hop Bunny: watch me wip/nae nae (2017) *Reaper: ghost busters (Prototype) (2017) *Nae Nae Snowman: watch me wip/nae nae (2017) *Nae Nae santa: watch me wip/nae nae(2017) *Happy Shuffler Santa:here comes santa claus (Version 2) (2017) (Target Exclusive) *Sloth: at last (2018) *Iguana: I wanna dance with somebody (iguana parody) (2018) *Iguana: I wanna dance with somebody (iguana parody) (with Maracas) (2018) *Snoopy with: bunny hop(woodstock)(2018) *Easter Bunny: here comes peter cotton tail (Target Exclusive) (2018) *Happy Shuffler Santa: jingle bells (Version 3) (2018) (Target Exclusive) *Santa: the sign (with stop sign) (2018) *Reindeer:merry merry christmas (with Boombox) (2018) *Polar Bear: deck the halls (CVS version) (2018) *Snowman: slay bells ring (CVS version) (2018) *Crock Star Christmas Sloth: we wish you a merry christmas (2018) *Yeti: yeti Christmas (2018) *Easter beagle snoopy: bunny hop (2019) *reindeer haunter: hit me with your best shot (2019) *minion with candy cane: jingle bells (minion parody) (2019) *minion with lights: jingle bells (minion parody) (2019) *mickey mouse: we wish you a merry christmas (2019) *Minnie mouse: deck the halls (2019) *Jack Skellington: this is Halloween (2019) *Hawaiian Santa: it's five o'clock somewhere (2019) *Bumble: have a holly jolly Christmas (2019) *Frosty: frosty the snowman (2019) *Dance pump fitness snowman: party up (up in here) (2019) *Dance pump fitness valentines bear: party up (up in here) (2020) *Hello kitty: let me call you sweetheart (2020) Animated Singing Santa.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Santa (Target Exclusive) HAPPY SHUFFLER - SNOWMAN.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Snowman HAPPY SHUFFLER - POLAR BEAR.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Polar Bear HAPPY SHUFFLER - PENGUIN.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Penguin HAPPY SHUFFLER - MOOSE.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Moose Happy Shuffler - Igloo Party Penguin.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Igloo Party Penguin Happy Shuffler - Club Ice Snowman.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Club Ice Snowman HAPPY SHUFFLER - BELIEVE'N BEAR WITH SIGN SHIRT.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Believe Bear Happy Shuffler-Hip Hop Prince Frog.jpeg|Happy Shuffler-Hip Hop Prince Frog Dancing Valentine's Frog Prince.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Frog Prince Dancing Valentine Chef Pig.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Chef Pig Dancing Valentine Chef Bear.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Chef Bear Dancing Valentine Lumberjack.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Lumberjack Happy Shuffler Snowman .jpg|Happy Shuffler-Nae Nae Snowman Happy Shuffler Sloth.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Sloth Happy Shuffler Iguna.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Iguna Happy Shuffler Bunny.jpg|Happy Shuffler-Bunny Gemmy Industries Happy Shuffler Santa.jpg|Happy Shuffler Santa Gemmy Industries Happy Shuffler Sloth Crock Star.jpg|Happy Shuffler Sloth Crock Star Gemmy Industries Happy Shuffler Santa 2.jpg|Happy Shuffler Santa 33aca687-bee5-4db5-95c0-ddabd093f86a_3.a9d0abed2598cc3ab8d4dd1b871b46ff.jpeg|Happy Shuffler - Christmas Yeti Happy shuffle polar bear.jpg|Happy Shufflers - Polar Bear (2018 CVS Version) Maxresdefault (7).jpg|Happy Shufflers - Snowman (2018 CVS version) 16A82A21-B6FF-4E2B-9272-5BCDF6E4534B.jpeg|Mickey Mouse 62EA2332-20C3-48E9-992A-E504A2BBA90F.jpeg|Minion with lights 26094EDB-154A-486E-AA08-BCFE3C8A6656.jpeg|Minion with candy cane 66E4ADAF-9602-4ED3-8A0B-3F2643FDA8BF.jpeg|Reindeer haunter 0D2B115E-5B1F-4985-857F-FCAF505A2ADA.jpeg|Jack skeleton a0518217-1feb-4399-ae2b-993ba1b36067_1.850e30cb08561be1da34151349ace58f.jpg|Dance pump fitness bear Where this item was sold -These items were sold at one or more of the following retailers: Walmart, Albertsons, At Home, Lowe's, Walmart Canada, Lowe's Canada, and CVS, Family Dollar, Category:Series Category:Dancing Stuff Category:Christmas Category:Valentine's day Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Lowe's Category:At Home Category:Walmart Category:Easter Category:Happy Shufflers Category:Halloween Category:Nightmare before Christmas Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney Category:Despicable Me Category:2019 Category:Family Dollar Category:2020